Hero of Darkness
by Jss2141
Summary: When the reality of the world crushes a boy's spirit, an unknown ally gives him the power to defy the hand the world cast on him. OOC Izuku, OP Izuku, kind Xehanort, and possible harem.
1. New Power?

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Kingdom Hearts.**

In a world where 80% of mankind has super powers known as quirks, the dream of fantasy became a reality and that dream was to be a hero. But what some people don't know is that some dreams can end up crushed and for one boy, that dream was crushed. We open to a room where we see a 4 year old boy with green and black hair, freckles, and green eyes crying in his bed. This is Izuku Midoriya, a boy who was just designated "quirkless" due to a check up at the doctor's office a week ago. With this new discovery, his life was turned upside down. His classmates mocked him, his first friend abandoned him, and his mother wished that she could've given him a quirk. Now, he was left without a friend in the world and sunk into a state of depression.

All he wanted to do was be alone, to shut out the world and sink into nothingness. But as he was crying, he started to drift to sleep and when he did, Izuku found himself floating in a pitch black void. He looked around to see if there was anything else but there wasn't until he started hear a new voice.

"Hello, Izuku."

Izuku was frightened and looks around for the source, saying, "Who-who's there?"

"A friend, one who has felt the same pain as you." says the voice.

"Yo-you have?" said Izuku.

The voice continued, "Yes, the pain of being betrayed, the pain of the world destroying your spirit and your dreams. I have been there before and I wish to help you."

Izuku was crying, not out of fear but happiness to know that someone could relate to him. He was taken out of this when out of the darkness, two giant yellow eyes open and stare at him.

"My friend, I have and I would like to offer you comfort and give you a power greater than that of quirks." said the eyes.

Izuku was shocked by this but mustered, "Re-really?"

"Yes but this is your choice. Do you wish to remain the way you are or do you wish to accept the gift of darkness?"

Izuku was thrown off by the name but thought back over the past week, all the torment he suffered from the world and the sight of his own mother crying made the choice clear as he shed his tears and shouted,

"Yes!" He then stares directly into the giant eyes. "I ACCEPT IT!"

They eyes then replied, "Very well, now I give to you the power of darkness and the many gifts that come with it."

Izuku feels a sudden wind swirl around him and feels it enter his body. Making him feel greater that he ever has but unknown to Izuku, his hair and eyes change as well.

"You have now been bestowed the power of darkness. How does it feel, Izuku?" said the eyes.

Izuku looks at his right hand as dark starts to rise from it, he smiled darkly and replied, "It feels amazing." He then closes his hand and stops the darkness.

"I am glad and now it is time for me to go.", the eyes said as they begin to fade away. "But before that, I will leave you with this."

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Use this power to prove to the world that nothing it can do will deter you and know that it was the gift of Xehanort." he said as faded away into darkness.

Izuku closes his eyes and opens them to see it's morning, an hour before he was to get ready for school to be exact. As he gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom, his attention is drawn to his reflection in the mirror. Izuku sees his hair has become silver and straight and his eyes have become yellow but instead of being shocked, he smiles at his reflection.

"Thank you, Xehanort. I promise not to let this gift go to waste." Said Izuku.

And thus our story and our "protagonist" is born.


	2. A New Izuku

The morning following Izuku's dream was an interesting one. His mother, Inko, was surprised by Izuku's new appearance, nearly dropping their breakfast on the ground. She ask about his look, wondering what happened between now and last night that caused this new form. Izuku, not wanting to tell her about the void and Xehanort, simply said that it was a side effect of his "quirk" and then proceeded to form a small orb of darkness in his hand. Inko was shocked once again but at the same time happy that her son could make his dream come true.

After breakfast, Izuku's new look turned even more heads when he got to school. Every student is his class couldn't stop staring at his new silver hair that reached his back, new, spine chilling yellow eyes and his strangely calm expression. Explanations were wanted and Izuku, already tired of the attention, simply let darkness floor from his left arm, showing people his "quirk." The school day went by in a flash and Izuku was now in a playground, gazing upon the sunset.

"First day with my new powers?" Izuku asked as he stares down to his right hand and closes it. "Not bad."

Izuku was taken out of his thought by a familier sight, a quirkless boy being bullied. The leader was the friend who betrayed him no more than a week ago, a spikey, ash blonde boy by the name of Bakugo Katsuki. The boy was on the ground crying and begging Bakugo to stop but the blonde didn't listen. In that instant, an image flashed before Izuku's eyes, an image of himself where the quirkless boy was laying and it infuriated him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled!

Bakugo, the victem, and his lackeys turn to see a silver haired Izuku marching towards them and placing himself in front of the boy on the ground. He turned himself to Bakugo and his lackeys and glared at them with an inferno of rage. They stayed slient like this for what seemed like eons until Bakugo broke the tension while glaring at Izuku.

"What do you think you're doing, Deku?! I was just about to teach this kid a lesson about bumping in to me!" he said.

"You call ganging up on him and beating him up a lesson?" Izuku coldly replied.

"Yeah! It's called putting this side character in his place! Now get out of the way before I teach you a lesson as well!" Bakugo threatened.

Izuku smirks at the threat and replies, "Hm. Go ahead and try it!"

Bakugo growls in anger then savagely smirks before slamming his hand into his fist, creating a small explosion, "Suit yourself! Get him!" he said.

Bakugo and his two lackeys charges at Izuku with intent to harm but Izuku didn't even flinch. Izuku held out his right hand, summoned darkness into his hand, and fires 3 spheres of dark energy that blasted Bakugo and his lackeys onto the ground with a few bruises. Izuku lowers his hand and walked to the downed boys, staring at them with cold eyes.

"Leave, now." he said.

At first chance, the lackeys bolted away in fear while Bakugo got up and glared at Izuku with so much hatred. Izuku raises his hand again but before he could attack Bakugo simply walked away muttering something about "stupid deku" and "getting even." Izuku payed it no mind and turned back to the down boy with a smile.

"Don't let anyone but yourself decide your worth, quirk or not. Because no matter what, you are worth something." he said, not losing his smile.

The boy stares at Izuku in shock from the kind words from someone so strong, and before he could reply, Izuku starts to walk away towards his home with a feeling a great accomplishment.


	3. The Resuce

**TheMexicanAttcker: Thank you.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you, keep reading.**

 **Kamencolin: It'll get more interesting.**

We open our scene to a black void and within it, lies a 5 year old girl in a short sleeve dress with bandages on her arms and legs. Her features include a small horn out of the top right side of her head and long, white hair. She opens her eyes to reveal they are red and looks around in the nothingness. She should feel scared but for some reason, instead of feeling scared, she felt safe. Suddenly, a enormous pair of yellow eyes opened and looked directly at her.

"Hello, young one. I am Xehanort and I am here to help you." they said.

"Help me?" asked Eri.

"Yes, for you see, I know of your life. The pain have experienced and the way you are treated. It is a sad sight when a child is used in such a way." said Xehanort.

Eri starts to cry from her horrible life, "I-I know!" she said while sobbing loudly.

"But fear not, for I can take you away from here." said Xehanort.

Eri sobbing lessens, "Yo-you c-can?"

Xehanort continued, "Yes, I will make you a way out and place you near someone who will care for you. Someone who will make sure the bad man will never find you again."

Eri then gains a surprised look and stops crying, "Really?"

"Yes, and when you find him, say my name and he will understand." said Xehanort. "Now for his appearance."

Xehanort then focuses his energy and makes an image appear, it is a 14 year old boy with silver hair flowing down his back and yellow eyes behind his silver bangs. (Riku's hair from KH2)

"Seek this boy out and he shall protect you." he said.

Eri starts crying again but this time with tears of joy while saying, "Y-y-yes. Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it, now all you must do now is awaken." says Xehanort as he starts to fade away.

Eri was confused by this. "Awaken?" she said.

Eri blinks and suddenly she is in a familiar room she was always sent to, she looks around and was starting to think it was just a dream until a mesh of flowing darkness formed 3 feet from her bed. Eri jumped in fear but then gained a feeling, the same feeling she had in her dream with Xehanort. She stepped out of her bed and walked to the portal, wanted to find the one from her dream and gain a better life. As she was about to step in, the room's door opened and in came a man with black hair, a brown jacket, and a beak like mask on his face. When he saw the portal and Eri, he was not happy.

"Eri, what are you doing?!" he shouted.

Eri just shook in fear, not knowing what to do until she heard a voice in her head.

"Seek the boy and he shall protect you."

Eri then lost her fear and shouted at the man.

"I'M GETTING AWAY FROM YOU, YOU MONSTER!" she then ran into portal, leaving her current location.

The beak man stared in shock from the little girls sudden courage and didn't move until the portal closed. The man returned to his wits and started shaking, not in fear but in rage. He was so consumed by rage he didn't see a man in a suit come up to him.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Chisaki? I heard you yell and came as fast-" said the man but was cut of by Chisaki placing his hand on his face.

In that instant, the suited man's head was explodes and scatters his bits around the walls. The body falls to the ground as Chisaki calms down.

"I don't know how you got out, Eri but I swear, I will find you again." Chisaki said as he clenches his hand before continuing, "And I will teach you a lesson you will never forget." He then starts to walk away from the mess he made. "But first, to find someone to clean this up."


	4. Unexpected Entrance!

We open our scene to our hero of the dark, Izuku, now at the age of 14 years old with his silver hair flowing down his back and a bit in his face. (Riku's hair from KH2) He is walking home after a rather boring yet eventful day of school. The eventful part being the moment in his classroom when the teacher was talking about the student's futures.

(Flashback to the class)

The class was cheering about their teacher proclaiming that they'd all be heroes. Alas, the buzz was killed by a familiar ash blonde by the name of Bakugo Katsuki, claiming to be above his class and calling them side characters. The fuss from the class was quick do to the teacher saying that Bakugo applied for the toughest hero school in the country, U.A. Bakugo further pushed his ego by standing up and proclaming,

"I'm gonna be the next top hero and knock All Might into the history books!"

The class said nothing and just stared as Bakugo talked like a crazy person until the teacher said,

"Ah, speaking of which, didn't you aplly as well, Izuku?"

The classroom fell silent once again as everyone turned to their silver haired bookworm, who was busy writing inside his 13th hero book.

"Yes, I did. And?" Izuku said without looking up.

The teacher couldn't get his response in due to Bakugo's outburst!

"DEKU!" he shouted as he reared his right hand back.

The explosive attitude teen was about to slam into Izuku's desk until the silver haired boy caught Bakugo's wrist with his left hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Izuku looked up from his book and ask, "Really?" He then stands up from desk before continuing, "You really think I'd let you do that?"

Izuku then proceeded pull Bakugo over his shoulder and into the air, delivering a swift and hard kick that shot Bakugo to the wall. Bakugo feel flat on his face after his back bounced off the wall.

"Let me make one thing clear, you're not as strong as you think. So lose the cocky attitude, you won't get fair in U.A.. if you don't." said Izuku as he proceeds to sit back down.

Bakugo getting up with his hands smoking and an angry look before shouting, "Deku!"

"That's enough! Sit down now before someone get a trip to the principal's office!" says the teacher.

Bakugo then reluctantly sat down, still fuming from what Izuku did and said. After that, the rest of the day was pretty mundane.

(Flashback end)

Izuku is laughing at the memory as he nears his apartment home he shared with his mother. He was a few feet from the stairwell until he felt something, something similar to his own power. He turned to his right into an alleyway to see a small portal of darkness and out came a little girl, Eri. The little girl was breathing heavily and rose her head to see the person Xehanort told her about, the person he said would protect her.

"It's you." she whispered.

Izuku was curious to what she said and asked, "What did you say?"

Eri starts crying and ran to Izuku. "It's you!" she said as she hugs him.

Izuku was now confused from the sudden hug from the girl he meet but felt something, that this was meant to happen. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her.

"There, there, it's alright." he said as he pats her head.

"It's you! He told me to find you and you'd protect me!" she said while still sobbing.

Izuku pulls her away and looks in her eyes while asking, "Who did?"

She said one name that knew could convince him, "Xehanort."

Izuku, in that moment, understood. The one who gave him his power must've saved this girl from whatever hell she was in and sent her to Izuku. He was about to say something until he heard a voice he though he'd never hear again.

"Look into her mind."

Izuku flinches from this and thought, "What?"

"Use your power to look into her mind, to see the horrible darkness she has experienced. Place your hand on her head and see." Xehanort said.

Izuku nods and places his hand on Eri's head.

Eri, confused by this, says, "What are you-"

In that moment, both Izuku and Eri flashed back to all that she had been through went she unlocked her quirk, the reason for her pain, the power of rewind. Izuku saw every horrible thing done to her up until the moment Xehanort helped her. When it was all done, Izuku was searing with rage and Eri was about to breakdown from the horrible memories until Izuku pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's alright, Eri, I'm here. And I promise, I'll never let that horrible man or any of his minions every hurt you again." Izuku said as rubs the back of her head.

Eri was sobbing hard in to his uniform, "Thank you!" she said while clenches his shirt. "Thank you so much!"

They stayed in the position for several minutes until Eri was done crying.

Izuku then picks her up, "Come on, let's get inside." he said with a smile. "I'll introduce you to the kindest woman in the world."

Eri was slightly frightened by this but asked, "Wh-who?"

"My mom." Izuku said while walking up the steps.

Izuku with Eri in arms reached his front door and walked in. Inko (still thin) heard the door open and went to welcome Izuku until she saw the bandaged covered girl in his arms.

"Oh my goodness!" Inko shouted as she runs to them and check on Eri. "What happened?!"

"I'll explain later, mom. But right, I say we have dinner." said Izuku as he turned to Eri. "You must be hungry from all that, aren't you?"

Eri was about to say something until her stomach growls loudly, causing her to blush.

Izuku and Inko giggled at this.

"I'll set another plate for-oh. I never caught your name." Inko stated and asked.

Eri was nervous to say until Izuku gave her a smile and looked into her eyes. The horned girl gained the greatest sense of comfort in her life she had experience, even more than when she first met Xehanort.

"Eri. My name is Eri." she said while turning to Inko.

Inko smilesd at the little girl and said, "Well, Eri, welcome to our home."

The three then had a pleasant dinner, washed up, and went to bed, where Eri sleep with Izuku due to refusing to leave his embrace. Izuku looked down to the girl that had been brought into his life and thought back to her memories, he pulled her closer as she snuggled into his chest.

"If I ever meet the monster who did those things to you," Izuku whispered as he leaks darkness in a steam like appearance, "I'll make him pay."

Izuku was taken out of his thought by Eri, who make a little squeak and steered a bit. He stopped the darkness and loosened his hold. Eri then stop her steering and smiled, causing Izuku to gain a smile before falling asleep himself.


	5. Part of the Family

**MIKE202303: Thanks. And I'll try.**

The morning sun rises on a new day as Eri awaken from the light in her eyes. She looks around and sees the room she's in is different that where she was before. She was wondering if it was all a dream but to see it that she is here, in the room of the one who was said would protect her was a dream come true. Tears of joy slowly leaked from her face as she turned to her new friend, who was just waking up himself and catches Eri smiling and tearing up.

Izuku smiles and gets up as well, "Morning, Eri." he said while patting her head.

Eri wipes away tears and hugs him, "Morning, Izuku."

Izuku laughs a bit and gets out of bed, "Come on, lets get ready for the day." he said while stretching.

Eri held her arms out, asking, "Carry me?"

Izuku was about to say no until he saw the look she was giving him, he tried to resist but he submitted to her. He also noticed the bandages on her arms and legs, making him concerned.

Izuku sighed and said, "Alright but let's take care of those first." He points to her arms.

Izuku summons some darkness in his right pointer finger and gently touches each of her limbs. Darkness covers them and disappears in 3 seconds, letting Izuku remove them to show her arms and legs free of any marks.

Izuku cracks a small smile as he picks her up, "There we go."

Eri sees her limbs and doesn't believe it. Her wounds are gone and they feel good as new. She was about to cry with joy until Izuku wipe a tear away.

"No more of that, okay? You safe with us and don't worry about your quirk. I'll help you learn control it this weekend, alright?" He said.

Eri wiped away the rest of the tears and nods to him, "Okay."

"Now, I'll take you to mom so she can get you cleaned up and then we'll all have breakfast, okay?" said Izuku.

"Okay but why can't you?" asked Eri.

Izuku blushes from the girls obliviousness to the question and says, "Because, it wouldn't be right for me to see you that way."

Eri tilts her head in the cutest way possible and asks, "But why?"

Izuku chuckles at her innocence and makes his way to the door, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Eri puffed her checks at this but accepted the answer as Izuku brought her to the kitchen where Inko was about to make breakfast with a bright smile on her face. When they were in her sight she turned to them and said,

"Good morning, you two."

"Morning, mom." Izuku said, "Do you think you could clean Eri up and find her some clothes?"

Inko nods and walks to them, "Of course, son. After you two went sleep, I ran to the store to get her some new clothes and shoes." she said as she takes Eri from Izuku. "Now, let's get you a nice, hot bath."

Eri would've said something but after meeting her last night, she felt a great kindness from her and submitted to her embrace.

"I'll see you in a while, Eri." Izuku said as he waved to her.

"Okay." said Eri as she waved back.

Izuku and Inko went their separate way to their bathroom to wash up and seize the day.

After Izuku got washed, in his school uniform, and sitting at the table, Inko and Eri came out with the horned girl where a pink t-shirt with a sleeveless, blue hoodie over it, a blue skirt, white stockings, and pink shoes. The sight warmed Izuku's heart as the three of them sat and had breakfast while bringing up some important subject.

"I called my boss and said I'm taking a few days off. (turns to Eri) I'm going to take Eri down to the police station and see if we can help her." Inko said.

This made Izuku flinch and go up to his mom. He places a finger on her forehead and showed her Eri's past minus the part about Xehanort. Inko was about to cry but held back due to the sight of the same white haired girl that suffered so much wearing a bright smile on her face as she ate breakfast. It warmed Inko's heart as Izuku whispered into her ear.

"We can't let this go public. Just see if you can get the city to let us adopt her."

Inko nods and says, "Okay."

After breakfast had ended, the Midoriyas with Eri came out of their home and went their separate ways. Izuku turned back and waved on last time to Eri, giving her a reassuring smile saying that everything will be alright. Eri smiled back as she donned her hood to hide her horn and hair. She and walked down the street to the town hall with Inko holding her hand.

The day passed by in a flash with only a bit of excitement with meeting number 1 hero, All Might (who is not dying in this), as he caught a slime villain and jumped away. Izuku was walking home with a bored look on his face until he saw what appeared to be a villain on a rampage but not just any villain. It was the exact same slime villain that All Might caught but it appeared it was holding someone hostage. Izuku pushed through the crowd to the front where he saw that the person held captive was Bakugo and he wore a look of fright on his face. Though they weren't friends, Izuku couldn't just leave him like this. So, Izuku dashed past the hero who were trying to contain the crowd and ran towards the slime.

Death Arms saw this and yells, "Hey, stop!"

Izuku didn't listen and he gathered darkness in his right hand. He blasted it at the slime but it dodged and tried to slam down on Izuku. Izuku saw this and jumped to the side to dodge, coating his arm in blackness as he reached for Bakugo, grabbing his hair and saying,

"Hang on."

Before Bakugo or the slime could process his words, Izuku gave a mighty pull that separated the bully from the villain and throwing him to the wood hero, Kamui Woods, who caught him. Izuku turn back to the villain and back flipped three time before summoning more darkness to his right hand. He landed on his feet and reeled his hand back.

"Black Cyclone!"

Izuku releases a torrent of dark energy that circled the slime villain, drawing in the fire from the surrounding area and putting it out. The tornado of blackness faded and the slime villain was now in a hardened state from the heat and air of the tornado. Izuku, satisfied with his work, turned to the shocked crowd and heroes, simply walking to them. When the new crews that were covering the epidemic came to, they tried to crowd Izuku until he ran into a nearby alley and summoned a portal to take him home. Unknown to him, that a few girls and a skeleton of a man gained a sudden interest in him.

As Izuku stepped out of the portal, he made his way to his home and opened the door. He was then greeted by the sight of Eri and Inko playing a board game.

"Hey." Said Izuku as he came in.

Eri looks up to Izuku and runs to him with a smile, "Izuku!" she yells as she hugs his legs.

Izuku pats her head and says, "Good to see you happy, Eri."

Inko approaches them, saying, "She been overjoyed ever since we left the station."

Izuku was confused by this and soon got his answer.

"They said that they already had records on her, saying that she was an orphan that ran away about a year ago." said Inko.

"Really?" pondered Izuku, who also thought, in his mind, "Xehanort must have made fake records for her."

Inko continued, "Yes and they said that we could adopt her as long as she was okay with it." Inko looks down towards Eri and picks her up. "Eri was overjoyed and said yes. So, Izuku, meet your new sister, Eri Midoriya!"

This caused Izuku to smile brightly as the newest addition to their family was reaching out to Izuku.

"Big brother!"

Izuku gladly took her from Inko, "Hey, little sis!"

Eri snuggles into his shoulder, happy with the way her life is turning around.

Inko, warmed by the scene, says "Alright, you two. Let's get ready for dinner. We're having your favorite Izuku."

Izuku smiled brighter as he carried Eri to the table. The future for the new family of three was looking bright.


	6. Family Time and New Control

**TheMexicanAttacker: Thank you, I thought I should end on a high, adorable note.**

 **AtIndo: Thanks but I think I'll stick with what I do best. (scratch that, do to looking over the rules, I have to redo all my content.**

 **MIKE202303: Thank you, my faithful reader.**

Three weeks have past since Eri had become a Midoriya and she couldn't be happier. Izuku and Inko welcomed her into their lives and made many grand memories for her. When Izuku had promised to train her in controlling her quirk, things didn't go as smoothly as he wanted them to be but it worked out. Every time she tried using Rewind, it nothing happened until, Izuku finally came up with solution to her control issue. We now see Izuku and Eri walking home, both remembering what the simple words that she would always remember.

Flashback

Izuku (wearing a black t-shirt, red sleeveless and open hoodie, dark blue jeans, and brown boots shoes) and Eri (wearing a white sweater, yellow skirt, and white shoes with a heart locket around her neck) were in the forest, where she had been practicing trying to use her quirk. She tried and tried for hours but nothing happened. We now see Eri sitting on the ground as Izuku sat next to her, holding the bento lunches Inko had made for them. She reached up and took her lunch as both ate in silence until Izuku thought of a way to solve her problem.

"Hey, Eri. I think I know a way for you to control your power." he said with a smile.

Eri looks to him about this, "You do?"

Izuku nods and continues. "Yes. I want you to think of something calming, something you hold dear to your heart. Something that you would never wish to go away." He then holds his right hand over his heart before continuing, "Cherish that something and you will always be in control."

"Really?" asked Eri.

"Really." Izuku said as he moves hand away. "Now, think. What is it you hold dear to your heart?"

Eri closes her eyes and thinks over her life, she had been through so much and was finding it hard to find something until she came upon the memory of Izuku finding her and inviting her into his home. The kindness and the love she felt that day made her heart flutter as she had a new, wonderful family that cares for her as if she was always with them. More memories came after the day she was adopted by Inko, of them going to the park and playing, having a picnic, them going to the movies, and Izuku treating Eri to her first ice cream. Those loving, wonderful memories bloomed worth as a smile came on her face and a tear came down her eye. Eri opens her eyes, looked down to her locket, and opened it, revealing a family picture of her in Inko's arms and Izuku standing next to them, all smiling. She turned to Izuku and was ready to give her answer.

"You." Eri says as she wipes tear away. "You and mom, you two are what I hold dear to my heart and wish to never go away." She closes the locket and places left hand over her heart. "My family is the reason I want to control my quirk!"

Izuku smiles and pulls her into a hug, saying, "That's a wonder thing to hold dear, Eri. And I feel the exact same way." Izuku breaks the hug before finishing, "Now remember this feeling and try using your quirk again."

Eri nodded as she finished her food and stood up to head towards a tree, placing her right hand on it. Eri closed her eyes and remembered all of the wonderful time she spent with her new brother and mother as she opened her eyes and activated her quirk. Her horn light up as lightning danced around her body, the tree she had been touching was starting to change and revert back to a previous state. After 3 seconds, she moved her hand away and deactivated her quirk. The mighty, thick tree that graced the forest in this winter season once stood before her had been reduced to a tree you would see in the fall with multiple colored leaves. Eri turned to her brother who had a smile on his face from the achievement she just did.

"I did it." Eri said before running to her brother and jumps into a hug. "I did it, Izuku!"

Izuku chuckles and said "I saw and I'm proud of you, Eri." He then puts her down before continuing, "Come on, let's go show mom!"

Izuku and Eri picked up their trash as they walked back home, feeling wondrous of the new control Eri had.

Flashback End

Izuku and Eri had arrived at their home as the sun was setting in the horizon. They unlocked the door and entered their home but grew worried when they heard their mother scream in pain. They quickly ran inside and to the kitchen, where Inko was holding a bleeding hand.

"MOM!" they shouted.

Inko looks at them and tries puts on a strong face, "It's fine, sweeties. Just a little accident when I was making dinner." she said.

Izuku went to his mother and examined her hand, seeing a large cut on her palm. Izuku then turned back to Eri and showed her the cut.

"Hey, Eri, do you think you do something about this?" Izuku askes.

Eri flinched at the cut but nodded to her brother as she approach. She focused on what she learn to day and activated her quirk as Izuku stepped back. Eri took her mother hand as the cut was reverting, the blood could be seen returning to her cut. After two seconds, Eri stopped her power and Inko's hand was as good as new. Inko took her hand back as she looked from it to her daughter.

"Are you okay, mom?" Asked a worried Eri.

Inko looked at Eri as a soft smile grew on her face.

"I'm wonderful, Eri." Inko says as she pulls Eri into a hug. "Thank you." Inko then kisses her forehead.

Eri and Izuku were glad that Inko was alright as Eri hugged back and Izuku watched as his the love his family had shine bright.


	7. The Entrance Exam

**MIKE202303: Thank you.**

Today was the day, the day of the exam that would get Izuku into the school of his dreams. He stood proud in front of building, remembering the start of this day that would decide his future.

Flashback

Izuku had woken up to his alarm clock and looked to his right where Eri was in her own bed, that Inko had gotten her about 3 months ago, snuggling with a stuffed bear Izuku got her the day she got the bed. The sight brought a smile to his face as he got out of bed and got ready to take on the day. He entered the bathroom silently so to not wake his sister and got cleaned up, when he exited, he saw Eri was no longer in bed and the door was open. Izuku was curious of this all while he was getting dressed, when he went to the kitchen he saw that Eri was helping Inko set the table for breakfast until she turned to Izuku.

"Good morning, Izu!" she said with a bright smile.

"Morning, Eri." Izuku said as he pats her head.

Inko watched with a smile at her two children and called them for breakfast. The family gladly ate the delicious breakfast and cleaned the table. As Izuku was about to walk out the door to head to U.A. for the exam, he felt 2 pairs of arms giving him a hug. He turned his head slitly to see his mother and little sister do this as he corrected himself to hug them properly. After 5 seconds, the hug broke.

"Good luck, Izuku." said a smiling Inko.

"He doesn't need it, he'll pass for sure!" shouted Eri with her arms in the air.

"Thank you both, I'll be sure to pass." said Izuku as he turned to the door and walked to U.A.

Flashback Ends.

Izuku smiled at the memory of this morning as he made his way inside but was stopped by a new voice.

"Hey, it's you!"

Izuku turned his head to see a girl with a round face and chestnut hair walking towards him.

"Uh do I know you?" asked Izuku.

"NO but I know you! You were that kid that stopped that sludge villain last year!" she said as she balled her fists. "That was amazing, your quirk is so amazing!" she finished with a smile.

Izuku chuckles at her excitability and says, "Thanks but I still didn't get your name."

"OH! Sorry, I was just excited to see you again!" the girl said with a blush. "My name is Ochako Uraraka."

"Well, Ochako, My name is Izuku Midoriya and it's nice to meet you."

Ochako smiled at this and nods as they make their way inside the building but fail to notice to staring eyes of a girl with pink hair and skin, a girl with her hair tied with a blank face, and a girl with a bob cut and long, dangling earlobes.

The two entered the auditorium for the explanation for the exam and sat next to each other, paying attention and whispering their opinions back and forth. Everything was going smoothly until a teen with glass stood up to ask a question about a typo and call them out.

"You two! You have been whispering to each other through the entire presentation! IF you are planning something to sabotage everyone here, then you have no right to be here!" He said.

Though Ochako blushed in embarrassment, Izuku had other ideas.

"We were just talking, taking a bit of pressure off ourselves so we can be relaxed and focused for the exam. I know that's impossible for a living rule book like you but it's not my place to judge." Izuku said with a smirk before finishing, "Now get off your high horse and sit down!"

The four eyed teen was taken back from this as surrounding people laughed at this. After the explanation in the auditorium and the written portion was completed, Izuku and Ochako were outside the gates at their designated area for the physical portion of the entrance exam. Izuku looked around and say everyone getting ready by either stretching or doing breathing exercises to calm themselves. He turned his head to Ochako and saw she was doing to same until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I know you'll do great." he said with a smile.

Ochako had a light blush from this but kept her cool, "Thanks, you will too." she said back.

Their conversation would've continued if not for the gates of the replica city opening. Izuku knew what this meant and grabbed Ochako's shoulder to get her attention.

"Let's go!" he said as he ran in with Ochako only a few seconds behind.

The rest of the didn't move an inch until the speaker from the introduction, Present Mic, said "There's no countdown in a real hero situation! Get in gear, folks!" And with that aid everyone of the examines ran in at high speeds.

Back with Izuku, he had sepeated from Ochako and was face to face with 5 three pointers surrounding him. He channeled darkness into his hands as the robots attacked. Izuku duck a swing from one and jumped back as another followed, he blasted them both once he landed and destroyed them as the last three charged at him. One threw its arm to hit him until Izuku grabbed it and ripped it off. He then spun it over his head before using it to bash and destroy all the rest of the robots.

"That's 15 points." he said as he run off to continue the exam.

Meanwhile in an secret room where viewer were watching the exam with interest over the applicants, with a man with red eyes and messy black hair was keeping an eye on Izuku as he destroyed 2 more robots with a fist covered in darkness. Someone then proceeded to push a button for the final obstacle of the exam but it was not going to be an easy one.

Back to the exam, many applicants had gained many points with Izuku with 73 points as the ground started to shake and everyone turned their attention towards a giant robot, the 0 pointer, destroying the buildings and making it's way towards everyone as they started running. Izuku was about to do the same until he heard a cry, resulting in him turning his head to see his friend, Ochako, under a piece a rubble with 3 girls trying to help. He saw that the 0 pointer was getting closer to them and he thought to try something, a technique that he learned from Xehanort in a dream.

"Full Shadow!" Izuku yelled as his body was shrounded in darkness with his eyes being bright yellow and silver hair flowing. He then ran to them, reaching them within 4 strides, and stopped with a skid. The girls stare at him in surprise and slight fear while Izuku lifted the rubble and threw it to the side. He then produced shadow tendrils from his hands to wrap around all of them before dashing away from the 0 pointer as a horn blew.

"TIMES UP" shouted Present Mic.

Izuku let go of all of them and lowered his Full Shadow. He then turned to Ochako, who was being held up by the girl with a blank face, and saw her leg was bleeding, he then coated his hand in darkness before bending down and grabbing her leg. After 3 seconds, the darkness receded and Izuku stood up.

"Good as new." he said with a smile.

Ochako was confused until she focused on her leg before realizing it was good as new. She let go of the girl before smiling at Izuku, saying, "Thank you!"

"No problem." he said before turning his attention to the other 3 girls. "Thank you all for going to help Ochako, it means a lot. My name is Izuku Midoriya by the way."

"It was no problem, we saw you talk to her and figured she meant a lot to you. My name is Mina Ashido." said the pink hair and skinned girl.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui and we were all their at the sludge incident. I have to say, your quirk is really powerful." said the blank faced girl.

"Yeah, that's for sure. Name's Kyoka Jiro by the way." said the girl with long, dangling earlobes.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Izuku said as he smiled.

The day of the entrance exam was an eventful one. Izuku had a great start with his family, made a new friend, and now he made 3 more. What else lies in waiting for our silver haired hero?


	8. The Righteous Assualt

**memoriesofnobody: Thank you and wait no more.**

 **Serigito: Thanks and I plan to continue.**

After the exam was done and the applicants told they would be receiving their results in a week, Izuku is now walking out UA, where the test was being administered, with his new friends, Ochako, Mina, Tsuyu, and Kyoka. They had been talking since they meet at the end of the exam and getting antiquated rather well, talking about their lives before meeting, their quirks, and their families. It went so well that they even exchanging phone numbers and emails to keep in contact until they all met up again when the U.A. school year started. They are now standing outside the school gates, talking a bit before heading to there homes.

"It was nice meeting all of you, even if it was in less than normal circumstances." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his silver headed hair.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too, Izuku. That was amazing what you did back there!" Mina said with a smile.

"You must've trained hard to gain that much control over your quirk, I'm a little jealous. Ribbit" said the frog looking girl said as she had her finger on he chin with her tounge sticking out a bit.

"I agree, that's some power you got there and with almost no draw back." Kyoka said as she had a tiny smile.

"Well, it's not perfect. And you girls have some great quirks too, you just need to keep training with them and they might be even stronger than mine." Izuku complimented.

The girls were flattered by this and gained small blushes on their faces, though Izuku didn't notice due to the clouds blocking the sun a bit.

"Well, it was great talking to you and being rescued by you. I hope we all get into U.A." Ochako said with a smile.

"I know we will." Izuku said as he turned to walk home. "I'll see you girls later."

Izuku then walked towards the subway as they all went their separate ways. The exam was only the beginning of their journey to becoming hero and this journey had no end in sight, but what would happen down that road would not be easy, for any of them.

As Izuku was making his way towards the subway, his eye caught the glimpse of someone entering the subway, someone who had a strong darkness within them. He couldn't help but feel he had seen that person somewhere before. Izuku carefully followed him into the subway and use the crowd to stay hidden and once he was waiting in line at a ticket booth, he got a clear view of the guy and in that instant, Izuku knew who he was. The man he saw was one of the men who made his little sister suffer, he remembered from one of Eri's memories of one of them taking their mask off while she was under a daze from their experimenting. Izuku couldn't forget his appearance for his hair stood out from all of their due to it having several triangle arrows made of his hair. Izuku's blood began to boil as he clenched his fists in anger, here was one of the monsters that hurt Eri, walking around like he didn't have one drop of blood on his hands and never committed a crime in his life. Izuku wanted nothing more than to attack him and pay him tenfold of what he put Eri through, but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. Even if his power isn't a quirk, in this quirk filled society, his power had the appearance of a quirk and that meant he would be breaking the law if he was seen using his powers in a public place like this but he had to do something! Izuku took a deep breath and released as he saw the arrow haired man walk away, Izuku had to think fast if he didn't want to lose the man. So, Izuku stuck his hand into his pocket and focused his powers into creating a small creature that Izuku learned he could control, a heartless(KH 1.5 form). Xehanort's dream teaching had become a great help to control his powers and though Izuku thought the creatures would be too dangerous, this situation call for it.

He then ordered the creature through his thought as he kept his eyes on the man, 'Follow him and stay with him until he's is back at his base. Wait for further order until then.'

The creature nodded in agreement and quietly slithered up it's master's sleeve and down his uniform before becoming a shadow on the floor, speeding off the the arrow haired man and attaching to his shadow. It shined it's golden eyes towards the man head before close them and hiding within in his shadow, waiting for its further orders. Izuku could feel through his mental link that the small heartless was successful and carried on with returning home. Izuku boarded his train and closed his eyes, to most this would be seen as him sleeping on the train but what he was really doing was checking on the heartless he created by focusing on it's darkness and looking through it eyes. It was a bit blurry but Izuku could see just fine, it was staring up towards the man as he was holding on to a subway pole, minding his own business as he rode the subway. It wasn't much but it was good enough for Izuku to see that the man was still being watch and that brought a smile on Izuku's face, if this could lead him to the man's boss, the one called "Overhaul", Izuku could teach him and his group a lesson they'd never forget. The boy of darkness opened his eyes as the train had approached his stop, exiting and heading home to his family, who were just as curious of the result of the U.A. exam as he was but they would no doubt celebrate, even if they had to wait for the offical results or the fact that Izuku made some friends but knowing how mother can be, he'll leave out the part about them being female friends. Izuku walked for 30 minutes until approaching his home, opening the door and walking in to the sight of his little sister and mother welcoming him with smiles on their faces.

"Well, how did it go?" Inko asked.

"Did you pass? Did you pass?!" Eri said as she jumped up and down with her horn, that shrank down to a nub, sparking a bit of reversing lightning.

"The results won't be released until a week's passed but I think I did pretty well." Izuku said.

"Of course you did, you passed for sure!" Eri said with a smile.

"Thanks, Eri, But not only that, I made a few friends." Izuku finished.

"Really?!" Inko shouted in surprise, Izuku wasn't one to have to have that many friends but to hear he made some at the exam made her extremely happy that he did become antisocial.

"Yeah, they seem really nice. Though we talked for a little while, we got each other's contact information so we can talk some more before U.A. starts." Izuku said with a smile.

"That's great, Izuku!" Inko said as she and Eri pulled the boy into a family hug, that he was happy to return.

After the hug and dinner, Izuku and Eri were in Izuku's room and in bed but while Eri was asleep in her bed with her teddy bear by her side, Izuku was both sleeping and focusing on his little heartless, seeing what it was seeing. The man from before had come to the base of his boss and put on a white cloak with a hood and a crow mask that covered his face. He proceeded to walk down a hall and enter an office room with a standard desk and rolling chair where his boss, Overhaul, was sitting and not looking happy. Overhaul looked up to the man from his desk and said,

"Anything on Eri's whereabouts, Chronostasis?"

The man now known as Chronostasis replied, "No sir, nothing. I checked with all of our moles inside the nearby hero companies and none of them have reported their hero rescuing her but her quirk was registere ."

Overhaul stood up in shock, "What?! By who?!"

"I couldn't get that part but I know the name that was given to it and its power. It was labeled "Rewind" and it's power is to reverse organic matter back to any previous state the user chooses. If she were to be trained to control it, it would cause an uproar in the world." replied Chronostasis.

Overhaul just sighed in frustration and said, "I know but maybe this new information can help us. Head down to the lab and tell the boys, they just finished a few prototypes of the Quirk Destroying Bullets and this information could aid them but tell them not to do anything foolish. Without Eri, our supply of her blood is limited and we can't afford to have it all used up."

Chronostasis nodded in agreement and said, "Understood sir."

As Chronostasis was heading down towards the lab, both he and Overhaul were unaware that Izuku was listening to their entire conversation and the boy was livid with this information. The nerves on his were bulging all over his arms, ready to just bust a blood vessel with how made he is. He almost lost the connection but he maintained focus to come up with a plan of action, a plan to stop their horrible scheme dead in it's track! The white hooded man arrived at the lab and saw 3 scientists working on something as Izuku commanded the heartless.

'Destroy it all! Draw from the darkness in their hearts, multiply, and destroy every last prototype and piece of information they have on Eri! NOW!'

The small heartless obeyed it's master and separated from the shadow of Chronostasis. It grew in size to the point of being the size of a child, drawing the attention of Chronostasis and the scientists. The heartless tilted its head to the right before whispering the command it was given,

"Destroy."

This was the only thing it said before it started to multiply and destroy the lab, injuring the scientists and Chronostasis while they got to work in destroying all the notes on Eri and the prototypes of their "Quirk Destroying" plans. They shredded papers, crushed beakers of Eri's blood that had been stored there, and destroyed the prototype bullets by grinded them in makeshift mouths. This carried on for a minute until a scientist pulled a leave and sounded an alarm that rang through out the building but it didn't even distract the heartless as they were on a mission. Overhaul heard this and came running to the lab and burst through the double doors to see the total destruction of the lab and drawing the attention of all the heartless, who just stared at him as they ceased their destruction.

Overhaul started to breath heavily as he looked around the room, his life's work and ambition was in confetti sized pieces, the remained blood was contaminated by the floor, and the prototype that took WEEKS to produce had been rendered useless. His entire body was shaking with rage as all the heartless titled their heads to the left or right and whispered the exact same thing,

"Eri...safe...from you...monster."

That was the last straw as Overhaul launched himself as the creatures, intended on destroying all of them but before he could even grasp one of them, they all turned into a black mist and faded into the air. His attack just ended up creating a crater in the floor as he was even more infuriated that the creatures that destroyed all of his supplies were gone. As the crow beaked man yelled in absolute fury, one tiny heartless came from behind a corner near the entrance and saw him, letting Izuku see his reaction to his plans going up in (literal) smoke. It brought a smile to the silver haired boy as he dissipated the last heartless before resting his mind and getting some sleep, feeling wonderful for protecting not only his sister but the world from a crazed monster's insane plan. Even if the methods were a bit unorthodox and extreme.


	9. The Journey Begins

A few weeks had passed since Izuku's justified destruction of Overhaul's property and things had become rather peaceful for the Midoriya family during the summer break. Izuku had been kept in contact with Ochako, Mina, Kyoka, and Tsuyu over text messages, whether it be about their results of the entrance exam they all passed or just the simple things like their hobbies, families, and other things. It was nice and it made Izuku happy that he had some friends to talk to, even if his mother would freak out a bit when she found out they were all young women his own age. Eri had finally become a normal child in just one year of living with Izuku and Inko for a year of without a doubt was the best of her life, she had been home school in a way whenever Izuku or Inko were home and she had a wonderful time just being with her family, who was currently having a wonderful pancake breakfast.

"Delicious breakfast, mom." Izuku said as he took another bit of his pancake, wearing a crisp and neat U.A, uniform since it was his first day of his new school.

"MMMM!" Eri said as she had a mouth full and puffed cheeks of pancakes.

Inko let out a small laugh as her son and daughter enjoyed the breakfast she made, it brought a bright glow to her day and made her glad to have such wonderful children in her live.

"Thank you, Izuku and Eri. I do my best." She said as gave them a smile to match her mood. "So, anything planned for today after school? It's been a while since the entrance exam and ever since, you've hardly done anything on your own."

Izuku swallowed his last bit of breakfast and thought on the subject, it had been some time since Izuku did something of on his own, approximately the time when Eri moved in and became his adoptive little sister. He hasn't really done anything besides train his darkness powers, text his friends, have family outings, and help Eri understand her quirk. In short, having a social life hasn't really been on his radar but maybe he could fix that today.

"I may ask my friends if they're busy today, if not then we could probably hang out. We can't always talk on the phone." he said as he brought his plate and silverware to the kitchen sink.

Inko smiled at that and said, "That's great, Izuku but can you tell me more about your friends? You haven't told me a thing about them except the fact that you've talked with them over the phone and you meet them at the entrance exam, dear."

Izuku's breath seemed to hitch at this, since he didn't know how his mother and sister would react to him having a female or MULTIPLE female friends.

'Should I tell her or should I try an avoid the subject?' Izuku thought as he walked to the fridge for a drink.

"Well, their really nice and have great personalities. Even if we've only known each other for a few days, I feel like we're going to be friends for a long time." he said as he grabbed a carton of orange juice before closing the fridge.

"They sound nice, but can you give me some names? You don't need to be embarrassed about me knowing their names." she said as she wiped Eri's mouth of crumbs after she swallowed her bites of pancake.

"It's not their names I'm worried about." Izuku mumbled before going to a cabinet and reaching for a glass.

As he closet the cabinet, his phone started to vibrate signaling that he got a text message. He placed his glass on the kitchen counter before pulling out his phone and reading the text he got from Ochako.

"Hey, Izuku. Feeling pumped for our first day of class. Do you want us to wait for you at the front gate so we can all walk in together?"

Izuku smiled at this, seeing his friends had an idea to see each other and talk a bit before going in to U.A. He poured himself a nice glass full of juice before replying to his friend.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Izuku." Inko said as she gained his attention, seeing her and Eri staring at him with curiosity. "You didn't answer me before."

"Oh sorry mom. I was just texting my friends, they said they wanted to meet in front of the school so we can all talk and walk in together." Izuku said as he took a sip of his juice. "Speaking of school, I should get going. Don't want to be late."

Inko and Eri watched as Izuku chugged the rest of his juice in a hurry before walking to the door and grabbing his yellow backpack. He opened the door and was about to walk out before Eri said something.

"Izuku?" she said, causing Izuku to turn towards her.

"Yes, Eri?" he asked, giving a kind smile as the wind from the door opening blew through his silver hair.

This sight amazed Eri as it made her big brother look like what he was training to be and already was to her, a hero.

"You look really cool!" she said, giving him a bright, warm smile.

"You really do, Izuku." his mother said giving the same type of smile.

It felt as if Izuku's heart was going to explode with all the happiness that was swelling inside his chest. This moment with his family is one he would always treasure and would always want to protect, because how can a hero protect the public if can't protect his family.

"Thanks, guy. See ya after school." Izuku said as he went out the door before popping his head back in to say, "Love you, both!"

The silver hair teen then made his way towards the train station, where he board the proper train that would take him to meet his friends and the school to mold his future, U.A. High.

-One train ride later-

The ride on the train was rather calm, with Izuku secretly creating a small heartless to ride on the outside of the train just for kicks, and the young hero to be exited the train and made his way to the prestigious school where he saw the 4 friends he made at the entrance exam waiting for him in the same uniforms, only with skirts instead of pants like his.

"Oh, Izuku. Hey!" Ochako said as she saw him, giving him a wave as the others turn to him as well.

"Hey, everyone. Good to see you." Izuku said as he stopped in front of the four. "Nice to see you all waited for me, even though you didn't need to go through the trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous! We haven't seen each other in person in weeks and I didn't want to miss this!" Mina said with a bright smile as he hands were behind her head.

"Yeah, we can't just talk over the phone all the time. It's better to meet face to face." Kyoka said as she played quirk, her hanging earlobe jacks.

Izuku smiled at this and turned to the school building with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're right." He said before he turned back to them. "Now how about we go in and start on journey to be heroes?"

Ochako, Mina, Kyoka, and Tsuyu nodded before they all started walking into the building with only a few more things being said.

"Hey, Izuku. If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep your hair down like that?" Tsuyu asked with bluntness in her voice.

"It makes me feel free and I like the wind flowing through it." he said, as the wind blew through his hair a bit.

The girls saw what appeared to be sparkles and shine in the hair as blushes appeared on their faces without their knowing. When the group entered to school, they found it to be just as impressive as the outside with huge hallways and big doors for each classroom to accommodate people with big bodies because of their quirks. The group made their way to the classroom where their first day begins, 1A, and stand before the door, impressed by the size of it up close.

"Well, here we go." Izuku said as he turned his head to his friends, giving a smile of hope, determination, and friendship. "Let's become heroes."

The 4 nodded in agreement as Izuku turned his head back and pushed to door open but what greeting them was something that would make the start of this day unforgettable.

"Remove your feet from that desk this instant!" said a teen with blue hair, glasses, and a stiff composure.

"Make me, four eyes!" said a boy with blond spiky hair and red eyes.

Izuku mentally sighed at this, with a person like Katsuki Bakugo in the same class as him, this was definitely NOT going to be a forgettable experience.

* * *

 **Sorry for late upates, been busy with a lot of things.**


	10. UA First Day

**(Apologies for late update. College life and multiple story managing is a bitch.)**

The good mood Izuku was in instantly disappeared as he and his friends, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Mina, and Kyoka, walked into their class room and were met with the sight of his old school mate being yelled at by the same person that tried to call him out and embarrass him at the assembly before the entrance exam. It didn't need to be said that this was going to be a long day and Izuku had to do everything in his power to survive it.

'Just ignore them, just ignore them.' Izuku said as he walked in to find a good seat.

The girls caught this and went to follow his lead but we talking in pairs as they found good seats. The plan seemed to work for them until Katsuki caught the sight of longer silver hair. Something he had to deal with for all of his life and now had to deal with even more!

"DEKU!" he shouted, getting up from his seat and turning away from the glasses wearing boy that was yelling at him.

This shout got the attention of everyone currently in the classroom, to a boy with small purple balls for hair to a girl who was completely invisible. Everyone was watching with curiosity as Katsuki approached the silver haired boy, who just sighed and placed his bag on a desk that he thought would be a good place for him.

"Good morning, Katsuki. I was confident you'd pass the entrance exam but I didn't think we'd be in the same class room once again." Izuku said in a calm voice, not intimidated by Katsuki's glare.

"Feelings mutual, dark boy! Now get lost!" the spikey hot head replied, as it seemed like he didn't hear Izuku from earlier.

"That's not an option, I'm in this class too." he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the room form. "Hero course, class 1A. I'm in the right place."

"Bullshit!" Katuski grumbled before reaching for the paper, only for Izuku to pull it back. "I can't believe this!"

As Katsuki continued to glare at Izuku, his female friends were currently discussing among themselves.

"Izuku really knows that guy?" Mina asked Kyoka, who instantly didn't like Katsuki's aggressive attitude.

"Yeah but it seems like they have bad history." Kyoka commented as Tsuyu and Ochaco moved over to join the conversation.

"It kinda seems one sided, like he just doesn't like Izuku in general." Tsuyu commented with a finger on her bottom lip.

"Maybe they had a falling out some time ago?" Ochaco questioned, wondering why this guys hated Izuku, who was a kind person.

As that line was said, a sudden voice stopped all conversation with it's authoritative yet lazy tone.

"If you're going to start a fight, then just get out. Anyone who wants to pick a fight on the first day, shouldn't be here." the voice said as everyone turned to the door to see a yellow slug with a poorly/rarely groomed human face. "Now take your seats."

Nobody argued with the strange slug man and got in whatever seat they chose. Once finished, the slug man shed his yellow body to reveal a normal made in black clothing with what looked like several blue scarfs around his neck. The man walked to the center of the front of the class room and pulled out a stop watch.

"1st, my name is Shota Aizawa, I'll be your homeroom teacher from this point on. 2nd,", Aizawa paused before looking down at the stop watch and looking back up, "9 seconds, shameful. If you all are going to be future heroes, you need to be quicker than that." the man said before putting away the stop watch. "With a time frame of only three years, you will be expected to give a hundred percent more than you already give, meaning you will have to put in more effort in this course than anything else in your lives. Any questions?"

Nearly every hand went into the air but that was ignored as the man went back to his slug body, which was actually a sleeping bag, and pulled out a blue set of gym clothes.

"Now change into these provided gym clothes and met me in the school field. Today, you're going to skip orientation and get down to business. Your future heroes, so your time is precious. Remember that." Aizawa told them before leaving the room, heading to the field while everyone got changed quickly.

Once everyone in class had gotten a uniform and changed in the appropriate locker rooms, Aizawa was now standing before them with the same stop watch out.

"You all did better than I thought, good. Seems my pep talk in class got through to you." Aizawa said before putting the watch away and gazing at the class.

It was then a hand was raised and caused him to stop at a girl with brown hair and a permanent blush.

"Yes?" Aizawam asked.

"Um, Sensei, what exactly are we going to be doing here?" Ochaco asked, not liking that they were forced to skip orientation.

"What you all will be doing is the same fitness tests you did back in Junior High/ Only this time, you'll be using your quirks and seeing what the limit of both your body and your quirk are, so you'll have something or somethings to improve upon." Aizawa said as he pulled out a baseball, turning to a small circle on the ground. "The first test will be the ball throw, where you will be using your quirk to get as much distance with the ball as you can. Midoriya, step forward."

Izuku nodded to him and stepped out of the class crowd, moving towards his homeroom teacher.

"Since you scored 1st in the entrance exam, you will set the example of what your classmates should strive to achieve." he said as he handed Izuku the ball. "Stand in the circle and throw the ball as far as you can without holding back. If I see any form of resistance, I will not hesitant to punish you as U.A.'s policy allows me to teach class as I see fit."

Izuku nodded before stepping into the circle, stretching his arms a bit as he got ready to throw the ball.

"Hey, do you guys think he's going to use that thing he did at the exam?" Ochaco asked as she moved closer to Tsuyu, Mina, and Kyoka.

"Maybe, he could use some other aspect of his quirk." Kyoka commented as they watch him finish stretching and wind his arm back.

"Let's do this." Izuku whispered as he coated his arm in shadows and increasing his strength.

With a mighty throw, Izuku launched the ball into the air and let it fly.

"Whoa!" the class let out, all but a few impressed by Izuku's strength.

As Izuku rolled his arm to relax it after the throw, Aizawa had pulled out a device to let him know how far the ball was thrown.

"This is the starting line for all of you and the example I expect all of you to strive for." he said before showing the device to his students, the number 800 meters.

"Whoa, he really threw it that far?" asked a guy with blonde hair and a black lightning bolt in it, Denki Kaminari.

"That was very impressive but I think it could've been more flashy." said a guy with a french accent, blonde hair, and sparkles around him, Yuga Aoyama.

"Flashy or not, that was awesome!" said a guy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth, Eijiro Kirishima.

"Enough talk, it time for all of you to show what you've got and, as a little incentive, the one who ends up in last place, will be expel from my class." Aizawa said."Now, it's time to show your what your made of. Like the motto of U.A. states, go beyond. Plus Ultra."

From that point on, all 20 of the students in class 1A pushed themselves to their limits and did the exercises while using their quirks as creatively as they could in each test. Izuku knew he could've just used Full Shadow on all of them but he didn't want to seem like he was arrogant or crippling himself by always using his whole body, so he used his power of darkness in different yet effective way and only when he needed it.

In the 50 meter dash, Izuku came in first place at 2.48 seconds by covering his legs in shadows to increase his speed while the guy who was yelling Katsuki earlier, Tenya Iida, coming in second with a time of 3.04 seconds. In grip strength, Izuku used his normal strength and got a score of 100kg. It was fine in Izuku opinion but it seemed insignificant to a classmate with six arms and wearing a mask, Shoji Mezo.

"Holy crap! You must be an animal!" complimented a flat faced guy with round elbows, Sero Hanta.

"In a way, yes." Shoji replied, making a mouth with one of his extra arms somehow.

In the standard long jump, Izuku tied with Yuga in distance and got first in the side to side step ahead of the purple ball haired student, Mineta Minoru. The rest of the tests were things Izuku could do without using his powers, sit up, seated toe touch, and the long distance run. When the results were displayed, it showed Izuku had gotten first place along side a guy with white and red hair, Shoto Todoroki, as last place was held by Mineta. A soul shattering sorrow was building up inside the small boy as he prepared himself for Aizawa's harsh expulsion but it never came, since he said it was just a ruse to get them to give it their all. Safe to say, the class was not ecstatic about it while one girl with long black hair in a spiky ponytail, Momo Yaoyorozu.

"You all didn't know that? It would be quite simple if you think about it." Momo said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Alright, you can save your comments for later. Return to the classroom and pick up your materials. Class dismissed." Aizawa said as he walked off somewhere, possibly to nap as he looked like he never slept before.

As the students made their way back to the locket rooms to change, Izuku could feel as if someone was gazing him and not Katsuki since he was a head of him. Someone with a bit of darkness within them, full of hatred and rage towards someone else but for some reason, it was aimed at him.

"Hmmm." Izuku hummed as he formed a small heartless in his hair, allowing it to hide as it looked for the person gazing at him.

"There." It said as it gazed at the person, Shoto Todoroki, as he gazed heatedly at the back of Izuku's neck.

'So, it's Shoto but why? What happened to him to make such darkness?' Izuku thought as he enter the school, desiring to know what happened in Shoto's past.


End file.
